They Know I'm Yours
by Amaranti
Summary: AU. Sebastian and Blaine are co-captains of the Warblers and boyfriends. It's not that Sebastian is insecure or worried Blaine will cheat on him; he is just annoyed that the others don't seem to understand that Blaine is his.


**Title:** They Know I'm Yours  
**Author:** Amaranti  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Sebastian/Blaine  
**Warnings:** Sexual content, adult language **Kinks:** possessiveness/jealousy, dirty talk, toys (under clothes in public), bareback, a little come play, uh, I hope I didn't forget anything.

**Summary:** AU. Sebastian and Blaine are co-captains of the Warblers and boyfriends. It's not that Sebastian is insecure or worried Blaine will cheat on him; he is just annoyed that the others don't seem to understand that Blaine is his.

* * *

**Okay, here is a (more than 8000 words long, huh, I'm not sure how that happened) PWP (because writing angst and UST can get tiring **_**oh god**_**). Basically a fluff-cum-porn one shot.  
**

**They have an established relationship, both of them are at Dalton, their sex life is kinky and there is no Kurt in the picture, basically that's all you need to know.**

**A Kink Meme fill, the prompt is here: glee-kink-meme. livejournal com / 28110. html ? thread = 31219406#t31219406  
**

**(It doesn't perfectly follow the prompt, sorry, but the general idea is definitely there.)**

* * *

They are co-captains, which means that _in theory_ the other Warblers can turn to either of them if they need help, advice, support, a shoulder to whine on, whatever. But in reality Sebastian hardly ever bothers to even pretend to give a fuck about their sob stories – and why should he, when Blaine is always there for anyone who needs him? Blaine doesn't even have to put on a sympathetic mask; he _truly_ cares for all the Warblers, even for the most insignificant ones, and he is always there to try to solve every inane, ridiculous problem.

For Sebastian the Warblers are props dancing around while he sings duets with Blaine. For Blaine they are _friends_.

The Warblers _adore_ Blaine, while they only tolerate and grudgingly admire Sebastian (and are wary of him, of course). Sebastian knows that most of them are straight but it's like they _all_ have a crush on Blaine. _Every single fucking one of them._ Adoring eyes filled with warmth and joy, hands resting _way too long_ on Blaine's shoulder, congratulatory pats on the back that are more like shameless caresses, sweet smiles and teasing grins and there is a guy (Sebastian is eighty percent sure his name starts with an R) who fucking dared to _wink_ at Blaine _twice_. And Blaine _laughed _both times. Ducking his head before glancing up at the bastard with a bashful smile that nobody but Sebastian should be able to see.

"Hey," Sebastian steps next to Blaine and Blaine curls into his side immediately with a happy little sigh. "I have to borrow my boyfriend, if you don't mind." He honestly doesn't care whether they mind or not, but he can't be outright hostile. He can afford to be indifferent – Blaine is there with his sunshine-smiles and eternal altruism to balance it out. But to actually tell the guys to fuck off because Blaine is _only his_ would be too much, he knows. "It's about our duets; Regionals is just around the corner, after all."

_And none of you will ever have the chance to sing anything but the _Ohs_ and _Ahs_ let alone sing a duet with him and none of you will ever have the chance to even kiss the tip of his little finger let alone make him fall apart in your arms most nights and many mornings._

Sebastian has a key to almost every closet in Dalton. He had to blackmail the janitor with threats of accusing him of stealing money and valuables from students, but he told Blaine with a mysterious smile that this is just one of the many perks of being the leader of the school's glee club. Blaine was either naïve enough to believe Sebastian or he thought that being able to fuck without wasting time running to their room or the nearest empty restroom is worth letting Sebastian be a little unethical.

Sebastian has Blaine against the closed door with a knee between Blaine's legs in no time. He unbuttons Blaine's blazer impatiently, slipping his hand under his shirt as Blaine whimpers into his neck and rolls his hips down eagerly, pressing his already half-hard cock against Sebastian's thigh.

"You enjoy their attention, don't you?" Sebastian grabs Blaine's chin and tilts his head up, not forcefully but firmly enough that Blaine doesn't even consider turning away. Blaine blinks up at him dizzily, eyes blown with lust and fucking beautiful. "You always enjoy the attention and the praise, after all. And I'm not enough for you, am I? You are used to _my_ compliments, the attention from your _boyfriend_ and you have to go to other guys to feel truly appreciated, huh?"

"You are wrong and you know it," Blaine whispers. He licks his lips slowly as he stares up at Sebastian with a mixture of wariness and anticipation, searching Sebastian's expression, trying to find out what he wants. "You know you are enough for me, Sebastian." Blaine's hands settle on Sebastian's hips, pulling their bodies closer until they are pressed together chest to chest. "Sometimes more than enough." Blaine grins up at him cheekily before he pushes himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian opens his mouth for him, letting Blaine deepen the kiss with a little laugh, the taste of apple flavored bubblegum sour-sweet on his tongue. When Blaine leans back he presses a quick peck to Sebastian's lips, his arms sure and comfortable around Sebastian's waist. "They know I'm yours and only yours." Blaine smiles softly; so honest it makes Sebastian's heart ache with gratitude. Sebastian likes to think he _deserves_ Blaine because he is _so much better_ than all the other Warblers drooling after his boyfriend put together, but deep down he knows he is actually incredibly lucky to have Blaine. "You know that too. I know that too."

Blaine _knows_ his boyfriend, but Sebastian _refuses_ to let Blaine sweet-talk him out of his plan, even though Blaine doesn't actually know his plan. It's not that he is afraid of Blaine straying – why would he choose any of those guys when he has _Sebastian Smythe_? It's just… this _need_ twisting in his stomach to claim Blaine as _his_, to make sure everyone understands that they cannot have Blaine because maybe Blaine is polite and nice to them but the only person he _wants_ is Sebastian. And because Blaine doesn't even let Sebastian give him a hickey on his neck – _Do you know how embarrassing it would be if my parents or my brother saw it? _– and because everybody knows Blaine is _his_ boyfriend yet they _still_ flirt with him and Blaine _still_ grins back at them with that sweet blush Sebastian doesn't have any other choice…

"Open yourself up for me. Be quick," Sebastian says, taking a step back. He only has a small tube of lube with him, but it's enough for now.

Blaine quickly shimmies out of his pants, lets them pool at his ankles before stretching his arm out for Sebastian with eyebrows raised challengingly and a smile that's just as sweet as it is filthy. Sebastian pours a generous amount of lube onto Blaine's palm and leans against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He can't see Blaine's fingers, but just watching Blaine's expression change – at first just the slightest bit of discomfort knotting his eyebrows together as he slowly eases the first finger in, then he bites into the corner of his lips as he scissors two fingers carefully, then he is fucking himself with three fingers, eyes fluttering closed and lips falling open – is so hot Sebastian's hand drifts down to the front of his pants. He squeezes his erection quickly before pulling his pants and underwear down. He pours some lube onto his palm before taking his cock into his hands, his lips curling into a grin as Blaine turns around and braces himself with his arms against the wall.

Sebastian fucks into Blaine slow and languid, not looking for his sweet spot – even though he could find it quickly if he wanted to; he is a fucking pro when it comes to the ins and outs of Blaine's body –, just enjoying the snug warmth around his dick, pulling out only halfway before thrusting leisurely back again. He is always careful at first, letting Blaine adjust, but when Blaine snaps at him – _I'm fine, _god_, can you screw me now?_ – or just nods weakly if the foreplay was too long Sebastian usually obeys.

But not this time.

Blaine makes a confused whine deep in his throat when he realizes Sebastian won't fuck him like Blaine expected – dirty and hard, Sebastian's nails digging into his hips, mouth pressed wet and open against Blaine's cheek, whispering filthy praise and demanding questions. Blaine lets his forehead fall against the wall as Sebastian grips his hips, not letting Blaine even try to change their rhythm. He knows this isn't doing that much for Blaine – he loves a dick (_Sebastian's_ dick) in his ass no matter what, but he needs _more_ to come just from getting fucked. Sebastian lets go of Blaine's hips to find his hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently, smirking when Blaine groans in frustration. Sebastian _almost_ takes pity on him and wraps a hand around Blaine's cock, but then Blaine suddenly squeezes down around him and Sebastian feels his orgasm ripped out of him without his permission. He holds his boyfriend close as he rides out his pleasure, spilling deep into Blaine.

"Keep it in and don't turn around." Sebastian waits for Blaine's nod before slipping carefully out of him. "Wouldn't want our poor janitor to find my come on the floor, right?"

Blaine laughs at that. Not the bright and cheerful laugh he makes when he is honestly amused, not even his polite laugh everyone but Sebastian mistakes for real when Blaine doesn't want to hurt someone's precious feelings. It's… well, the kind of laugh someone with a straining erection and ass clenched to keep his boyfriend's come inside makes.

Sebastian kneels down, his legs still a little weak from his orgasm. He spreads Blaine's cheeks and licks a drop of _his_ come sliding slowly down the inside of Blaine's thigh, earning a surprised moan from Blaine. Sebastian grins against his skin before taking the plug and gently rubbing the blunt tip against Blaine's clenched hole.

"Wow, okay, that's…" Sebastian waits with his heart beating impatiently for Blaine to make up his mind. Blaine does so quickly; he spreads his legs wider and relaxes his muscles, groaning when the tip of the toy slips inside. Sebastian presses the plug in quickly; it's smaller than his cock and Blaine is slick with lube and come, so it goes in easily.

"Stay on your knees," Blaine says from above as he turns around, making Sebastian blink and raise his eyebrows coolly even as lust coils in his stomach at Blaine's demanding tone. "Suck me off before we leave."

"I'm not sure you deserve it," Sebastian drawls, but he is already curling his fingers around the base of Blaine's erection, his mouth watering as he stares at the glistening tip. Blaine moans quietly as Sebastian's warm breath teases his sensitive skin, his hands grabbing Sebastian's shoulders as his knees buckle. Sebastian steadies him with one arm around his waist, smirking smugly before playfully kissing the head of Blaine's cock.

"Don't you fucking tease me anymore, _please_," Blaine whispers, his voice wrecked with desire and frustration. Just that and the heady taste of him on Sebastian's tongue would be enough to make Sebastian hard again, but he just had an orgasm and yeah, he _is_ a teenager boy but even he needs some recovery time. "I'm _really_ close so if we don't want _my_ come on the floor you have to swallow."

Sebastian snorts. "As if I don't _always_ drink you down." And he is wrapping his lips around the head of Blaine's cock, fighting the urge to close his eyes in bliss as the taste and weight of Blaine's dick fills his mouth. The problem with giving oral is that Sebastian can't really smirk seductively with a cock in his mouth, but if Blaine's wanton expression and trembling fingers are any indications the heat and wetness of Sebastian's mouth around him and his heated gaze works just as well.

"I'm going to…" Blaine gasps out, his fingers tightening around Sebastian's shoulders almost painfully. Sebastian swallows Blaine's come as promised, trying not to cough as Blaine pulls back with a soft little sigh.

There is no mirror in the closet, of course, so after cleaning and dressing themselves they have to use each other to make sure they look presentable. Both of them find it very important to have an immaculate appearance, at least when they are not in private. Even though a part of Sebastian would _love_ to watch Blaine sit in front of the Warblers with his tie askew, shirt half undone, gelled hair messy, the lustful blush still on his cheeks; made clear to _everyone_ what Sebastian can do to him.

This part of Sebastian is probably responsible for _this_ idea too.

"You taste _dirty._" Blaine laughs against his lips as he pulls back from their kiss. Their lust is sated for now; it's short and gentle, absolutely no desperation or hurry in the movements of their lips. "Want a bubblegum?"

"I think I'm okay," Sebastian shrugs, hands sliding down to cup Blaine's ass. "Will _you_ be fine?" His voice is teasing but he lets a hint of worry show in his tone. Blaine's lips twist into an unreadable smile before he turns around and opens the door of the closet.

Blaine is taking it better than Sebastian expected him, if Sebastian wants to be honest. Oh, he does squirm occasionally, but if some of the Warblers notice it they most likely think Blaine's chair is a bit uncomfortable. When they ask questions Blaine answers as usual, any noise that would betray him turned into a cough or a small laugh with an efficiency that would make Sebastian impressed if only it weren't so damn _annoying_.

He knows Blaine can be silent if he wants to be; when Sebastian gave him a hand job on a school trip in the back of the bus with the other Warblers just a few seats from them, for example. Or when Sebastian screwed him in the restroom of Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport with a man planning his whole wedding on the phone in the next stall.

During those times it was a gift from heaven.

_Now_ not so much.

"You should show us that move you practiced yesterday, Blaine," Sebastian says suddenly, licking the inside of his mouth, smirking when he finds the taste of Blaine's come.

"You can do it too." Blaine smiles at him, looking torn between worried and excited.

"Yeah, but you do it better." Sebastian ignores the surprised looks; he _never_ admits anyone can do anything better than him. But this time his pride is not _that_ important.

Blaine stands up with an eye roll and an overdramatic sigh and walks slowly to the middle of the room, stopping and looking around, avoiding Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian puts his pen down and waits with curiously raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so… it's not a difficult move. First you move to the side – left or right, depending on where you are standing –, then take a step forward. The point is that you have to move your hips fluidly. It should be one movement, not two steps that have nothing to do with each other. You know what I mean, right?"

"I think you should _show_ it, so they all can see what you are struggling to explain," Sebastian advises, not even trying to hide his sleazy smirk.

Blaine glares at him; for the other Warblers it's just his usual reaction to Sebastian's mocking comment, but Sebastian knows that's not the case this time.

Blaine tries, of course; he is too proud to refuse any challenge he thinks he has even the tiniest chance to win. He is able to do the sidestep relatively well for someone who has a toy in their ass, but when he tries to step forward his knees buckle midway and his lips fall open in a silent gasp as his eyes widen in shock.

Sebastian leans forward in his chair to have a better view.

"It's nothing." Blaine raises his hand before the Warblers could rush to him, all worried and eager to be there for their beloved leader. "I just… I pulled a muscle a few days ago but it's fine, really. Ah, I can show it tomorrow, okay?"

They all nod and smile reassuringly. David offers to go with him to the nurse, Trent starts to babble about his grandmother's 'special ointment' and a guy who looks like the lovechild of a tomato and a flounder dares to offer to give Blaine a _massage_.

This is when Sebastian decides the meeting is over.

Or rather when Blaine smiles at Tomato-Flounder Junior brightly and looks worryingly serious as he wonders how long such a massage is.

* * *

"Oh god, I want your cock," Blaine whimpers into his naked chest the moment Sebastian steps out of their bathroom later that day (their room is one of the few that has a shower; they are the captains, after all). Blaine starts to tug at Sebastian's towel before Sebastian quickly grabs his wrists and pushes them away. "Oh, _please,_" Blaine begs shamelessly, staring up at Sebastian with trembling lips. Sebastian swallows, trying to ignore the sudden wave of desire as he watches Blaine look _this_ desperate; eyes wide and fucking _shining_ with lust, cheeks flushed a lovely pink and the front of his pants tenting. Usually when Blaine is this turned on he is already naked, Sebastian's hands and mouth covering his skin; but this time he is still in his goddamned blazer and tie… "I had it in me all day, feeling it fill me, reminding me of you, always keeping me on the edge but never enough, not like _you_ could be. I'm so open and ready for you, you don't even have to bother preparing me, just push into me, I'm still slick with your come. I want you so much."

_Fuck_, Sebastian wants him so much too. He _always_ wants Blaine, of course, and when he is _begging_ Sebastian to fuck him…

He thought about it all day too. About dragging Blaine into the nearest closet and slipping into him, not having to waste time getting him ready, about how Blaine is so utterly _his_ that he is willing to chatter with his friends and greet his teachers while keeping his boyfriend's come inside him with a plug, hidden under the uniform covering his shapely ass.

"And I want you to stop flirting with other guys when you have me," Sebastian says, drawing Blaine close.

"I'm not flirting." Sebastian can _hear_ the pout in Blaine's voice. He shudders when Blaine licks a drop of water from his skin and presses his face into Sebastian's neck; Sebastian rolls his eyes when he feels Blaine's grin. "I just smile a lot and I like to be polite. Oh, and one of us has to be nice and god knows it won't be you. Talent, money and fairly good manipulating skills alone don't make a leader."

Sebastian hums absent-mindedly, deciding it isn't worth getting into an argument with Blaine now. There are certain things they simply agree to disagree on. He slips one hand into Blaine's boxer, the tip of his index finger finding the smooth flared end of the plug. Blaine presses back against his hand eagerly and Sebastian really wants to take the toy out, throw Blaine onto his bed and fuck into him; how loose Blaine must be for him now, how wanton he would be after a _day_ of foreplay…

"I'm not sure." Sebastian shrugs, slapping Blaine's left cheek playful – and damn, the little whimper Blaine makes goes straight to his dick – before pulling his hand away and walking to his wardrobe, finding a boxer and slipping into it quickly. "Will you be a good boy for me tomorrow? _Then_ maybe."

He laughs when a pillow hits the back of his head.

* * *

Blaine, _of course_, isn't a good boy the next day.

Tomato-Flounder Junior joins them during lunch – dude has absolutely no survival instinct because not even Sebastian's warning glare is enough to deter him – and tells Blaine he has massage oils and his roommate will be gone this Saturday night so nobody will bother them if Blaine wants to…

"Well." Blaine takes an olive from Sebastian's plate, swallowing it before continuing because he is a very prim and proper person, except of course when he is begging Sebastian to screw him into the mattress. "You could also come to my room. I mean we have a shower, the view is spectacular there and I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind spending a few hours watching a movie or playing card games with the others. Would you, babe?"

Fifteen minutes later Blaine is sitting on a table next to a bunch of cleaning supplies with his legs spread and bent at the knees, gasping desperately for breath as Sebastian takes his nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue teasingly while he works a dildo into Blaine's ass.

"Fuck," Blaine moans, fingers clawing at Sebastian's shoulders and thighs shaking. "_Oh_, it's bigger than you… you can't expect me to…"

"And you can't expect me to just sit there and smile politely while you invite other boys to have their ways with you," Sebastian retorts harshly, kissing down Blaine's chest, swirling his tongue around his navel, biting down just above his hipbone and soothingly licking at the skin after Blaine whimpers in pleasure and pain. When Sebastian glances up Blaine is staring down at him with a hazy expression, his mouth slack and his face flushed.

Sebastian leans back, his hands resting on Blaine's trembling knees and squeezing them reassuringly as he examines his work; the bright red plastic end of the dildo framed by the stretched, pink rim shining with lube looks positively _scandalous_ even in Sebastian's opinion, and he isn't scandalized by a lot of things. It took him a lot of lube and patience but it was _totally_ worth it.

"You know what, Blaine?" Sebastian sneers, straightening his body so he can look down at Blaine. Blaine moves his arm between his legs, runs his fingers over his hole swallowing up the toy. His eyes widen at the sensation, but he doesn't say anything. He just stares up at Sebastian, waiting for him to continue with bated breath, his blush an even deeper shade than before. "You can go. Who am I to stop you, after all? But _this_ will stay in you. What do you think he will think about you when he sees it?" Sebastian wraps a firm hand around Blaine's erection, smirk widening when Blaine pushes his hips up into his touch. "He will know it's mine. _You _are_ mine_. Do you think you could ever be satisfied by anyone but me? Don't you remember how you begged for my dick? _Nothing_ is enough for you but _me_. And maybe now it feels like this toy is big enough, but it isn't _me_ and tonight you will beg for my cock again. But I won't give it to you, because you were not a good boy today." He watches Blaine's chest heave, feels Blaine's hard cock jump in his fist at the words, sees Blaine's eyes darken with desire even more. "Or do you think there is someone who could be better for you than I am?"

"No!" Only fucking Blaine Anderson could look so _earnest_ with his cock dripping pre-come all over Sebastian's fingers and a dildo up his ass; it would be ridiculous if only it weren't so damned _endearing_. "Nobody would be better for me and we both know it. You treat me _so_ well," Blaine's hands move to take Sebastian's face between his palms, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "You are so good to me, babe. When you are not a teasing, lying, idiotic, manipulative bastard, of course. A terrible human being who refuses to give me his cock even though I love it _so, so much_."

"Aw, you poor boy," Sebastian coos. He bites softly into Blaine's lower lips, not hesitating to slip his tongue inside when Blaine's mouth opens around a silent gasp. Blaine moans helplessly into their kiss as he comes all over his naked abdomen and Sebastian's hand. Sebastian thinks about how hard he clenches around Sebastian's cock every time he is in Blaine when Blaine comes, thinks about the big toy inside of Blaine _now_ and his dick – already satisfied by Blaine's pretty, warm mouth – twitches at the thought.

Blaine _definitely_ walks a bit strange with the dildo in him and he shifts in his chair so much Nick and Jeff actually dare to bring it up. At least to Sebastian.

"We are not saying that you are a bad boyfriend or that we are against the relationship you two have," Nick starts, avoiding looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Actually we think being with Blaine made you a better person. Um, maybe. And he hasn't become a noticeably worse person, so… It's just that, as you said Regionals is just around the corner and we need Blaine to… you know…"

"To be able to dance without looking like his boyfriend, well…" Jeff started the sentence all confident but his words peter out quite quickly.

_How cute. And annoying, too, _Sebastian thinks, but he feels too flattered to be mad at them.

"Like his boyfriend fucked him so hard he can't walk normally?" Sebastian helps them out, smiling pleasantly at the two boys. He is pretty sure they are too naïve to even think of the possibility that Blaine actually has a dildo in his ass right now.

"Right," Nick nods quickly, smile strained, looking rather shaken.

"So _please_ don't?" Jeff adds, with a tone that makes it clear it's less about winning Regionals and more about not wanting to be even more emotionally scarred – or not wanting awkward wet dreams they wake up from feeling guilty thinking such things about sweet, lovely, dapper Blaine who is always there to help them.

And who is also completely fine with his boyfriend sticking toys up his ass, but they don't know that, of course.

Blaine's pulled muscle (or the sex he had with his boyfriend last night if you feel like asking Nick or Jeff) makes it still difficult for him to show the Warblers the steps, so Sebastian ends up having to demonstrate all the moves. He glances at Blaine sometimes, smirking when he notices that Blaine's arms are sometimes hidden under the table as he shifts and briefly closes his eyes.

Once he meets Blaine's gaze and instead of turning away with an embarrassed blush Blaine curls his lips into a secret, heated smile as he tugs at his tie just a little and leans forward, his eyes fluttering closed.

Sebastian messes his step up.

* * *

It's actually a little embarrassing how long it takes for Sebastian to remember that some toys can also _vibrate_.

He has Blaine bent over with two fingers inside him, kissing the nape of his neck sweetly; skin still wet from their morning shower and tasting like _Blaine_ under the actually not very pleasant flavor of vanilla shampoo. He feels Blaine wince when he adds a third finger perhaps a bit too quickly, and he nuzzles against Blaine's skin in apology.

"I haven't even talked to anyone but you yet today," Blaine grits out, gasping against the hard surface under his cheek when Sebastian's fingers graze his prostate.

"But you will," Sebastian says simply, pulling his fingers out and taking the small, egg shaped toy into his hands, pouring some lube on it. Blaine has his eyes closed, his breath labored and his hole clenching around nothing. The toy is easy to put in, though Sebastian isn't sure it will remain snug against Blaine's prostate if Blaine spends the whole day prancing around.

Maybe he should have tried it out on himself first, he thinks later as he munches on his croissant.

The first time he presses one of the buttons of the remote control hidden in his pocket is when Blaine walks to Warbler-Sebastian-doesn't-remember-the-name-of-Number 7 and gives him a small smile before raising to his tiptoes to adjust the boy's tie.

Sebastian is walking leisurely just a few steps behind him; he can see quite clearly when Blaine's hips stutter forward as he falls back onto his feet, his hand twisting the Warbler's tie and making the guy hiss in discomfort. Blaine grits out an apology and pats the Warbler's chest awkwardly. He lets out a relieved sigh even Sebastian can hear when Sebastian turns the toy off.

"That was just the lowest setting, baby," Sebastian whispers into Blaine's ear after the other Warbler scurries away, smirking when Blaine whimpers and glares half-heartedly at him, his telltale bulge only making Sebastian's smirk even wider.

He _almost_ feels bad when he tries out the second setting. David's smile is super happy as he explains that the girl he has been in love with for months now finally agreed to go on a date with him and Blaine looks _so_ honestly proud in that _I'm their leader but also their friend _way of his. And then they are hugging, David's arms around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine laughing brightly with his cheek pressed against David's shoulder.

Until Blaine makes a choked noise and jumps out of the embrace.

"Is it my cologne?" David asks, laughing awkwardly. "I thought I would try something new but if…" He falls silent, his eyebrows rising in concern. "Are you okay? You look a bit… I don't know. Unwell. Should we go to the nurse?"

Blaine shakes his head quickly, trying his hardest to force himself to breathe normally and not rock his hips. He shoots a pleading look at Sebastian and Sebastian presses the button, his smile both gentle and victorious.

"I'm fine," Blaine says, giving David the thumbs up with a slightly shaky grin. "Your cologne is great and you will be great too. Good luck!"

After David is gone with a last perplexed glance at Blaine and a suspicious look at Sebastian Blaine slaps Sebastian's shoulder with an annoyed pout.

"He was talking about the girl he loves, you idiot." Blaine's lips twitch like they want to curl into a smile but he doesn't think Sebastian deserves that right now. "How the fuck is that flirting?"

Sebastian thinks about the guys he used to have sex with at Scandals with their girlfriends and one asshole with a knocked up fiancée, but he doesn't say anything, just kisses Blaine softly.

He continues alternating between the two lower settings, watching Blaine's lips open silently in the middle of Math before he hides behind his course book and smirking as Blaine squirms during History, sitting in front of Sebastian. Blaine gives up taking notes five minutes after the beginning of the lesson, puts his pen down six times and palms himself through his pants four times. Sebastian is _really_ tempted to let the toy vibrate for more than a minute or two or not give Blaine enough time to will his erection away before turning it on again, but he knows Blaine would spend the rest of his life _loathing_ Sebastian if he came in his pants in the middle of a lesson.

He tries out the highest setting in the middle of the Warblers' meeting.

Blaine is sitting next to him, their thighs pressed comfortably together, talking about his idea of using flowers during their performances. It's a complete bullshit in Sebastian's opinion; useless and way too much hassle, but he knows how much Blaine adores flowers, so really, if this is what Blaine wants… It certainly won't hurt their chances of winning.

"But we already have a flower, more beautiful than any other." Blaine raises his eyebrows at the guy somewhere in the back, smiling curiously as he waits for him to continue. The bastard has a sleazy smirk – it's similar to Sebastian's, except the _huge_ difference is that Sebastian can pull it off and that little piece of shit sure as hell can't. He just looks annoying as fuck. "It's you, Blaine Anderson."

The problem with not knowing half the Warblers' names is that Sebastian can't google them to gather blackmail material about them.

There is stunned silence for a few seconds, wary and curious eyes finding Sebastian, waiting for him to say or do something. Sebastian wonders if this Warbler is new and has no idea how things here work. Not even Tomato-Flounder Junior with his stupid massage was _this_ shameless.

"Well, thank you," Blaine laughs sweetly, a demure blush on his cheeks. "That's really lovely of you and… _ah_…"

Sebastian feels Blaine's thigh start to shake against his own and suddenly Blaine's upper body is bent over the tabletop, his arms hiding his face and his hands curled into trembling fists.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Sebastian asks, trying to sound like a worried boyfriend instead of a boyfriend who just pressed the button that makes Blaine feel the most intense vibrations right against his prostate he has ever experienced. Sebastian puts a comforting arm around Blaine's shoulder, leaning down to press a quick kiss to the part of Blaine's face that isn't hidden.

"I hate you, _god_." Blaine whimpers so quietly no one else can hear him.

"Should I stop?" Sebastian whispers and Blaine's body trembles, either at Sebastian's warm breath on his skin or at the pleasure coursing through him. Probably both.

"No," Blaine chokes out. Sebastian's eyebrows twitch in surprise.

_Well, alright._

"He feels unwell," Sebastian announces. "Probably has a slight fever. But it's nothing serious, hopefully. We can continue this tomorrow, okay, guys?"

Blaine straightens up and turns, falling against Sebastian's chest without a word. Sebastian gasps in surprise and quickly wraps his arms around Blaine, swallowing as he feels Blaine shake in his embrace, little puffs of warm breath teasing Sebastian's neck and Blaine's cock pressing against the inside of his thigh.

"Maybe he should go to…" Trent begins.

"I can take care of him," Sebastian snaps harshly, making a dismissive motion with his hand. "You know he is very proud and he doesn't like to be vulnerable in front of others so _get out right now_. All of you. Any idea or question can wait until tomorrow."

Maybe the Warblers don't _adore_ Sebastian, but they always _obey_ him, and in the end only that matters. They all leave quickly, whispering and exchanging confused and worried glances.

"Fuck," Blaine gasps, crawling into Sebastian's lap after the last Warbler closes the door.

"Wow, calm down a bit, baby." Sebastian grins as Blaine shifts in his lap and grinds his erection down, claiming Sebastian's lips in a hungry kiss before he can say anything else. Sebastian's hands wander down to rest on the swell of Blaine's ass as he lets Blaine's eager tongue dominate their kiss.

"I will calm down," Blaine sneers heatedly after he breaks the kiss. "If you wrap your hand around my dick and make me come."

Sebastian pretends to think about it.

"I don't know, Blaine." But he moves one hand to the front of Blaine's pants, squeezing the bulge teasingly before slipping his fingers into Blaine's pants. He gasps softly when he feels the small soaked spot on the fabric, but the sound is drowned out by the loud moan that falls from Blaine's lips. "Maybe you could come even without me touching you."

Blaine just glares down at him – it's not a bad glare considering he looks absolutely _wrecked_; blushing, pretty pink lips trembling and thighs shaking on Sebastian's lap. Sebastian presses the heel of his hand against Blaine's erection trapped under the fabric, his other hand kneading Blaine's firm ass. Sebastian thinks about the toy vibrating hidden but steadfast; about his Blaine _trusting_ him so much that he is willing to be in such a vulnerable position in front of others. He can't help but kiss Blaine, try to pour all his excitement and gratitude into the familiar slide of their lips against each other. Maybe Blaine feels it too or maybe it's just the pleasure the constant vibrations of the toy and the steady pressure of Sebastian's hand gives him, but Sebastian feels his cock jerk and Blaine comes in his boxer with a small _Oh_ gasped into Sebastian's mouth.

He slumps onto Sebastian's chest, hips still jerking and he makes a tired, uncomfortable sounding groan before he whispers weakly:

"Turn it off."

Sebastian hurries to take the remote out of his pocket and press the button, smiling as Blaine sighs in relief, his head resting just above Sebastian's heart. Sebastian runs his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair soothingly, messing it up as he murmurs nonsense into Blaine's ear, both of them waiting for Blaine's breath to finally even out.

"It's too sensitive after," Blaine whispers, fingertips twitching against Sebastian's forearm.

"I know, sunshine." Sebastian thinks about how impatient and often rather rude he used to be with his lovers at Scandals, about how even though he did feel smug when they came quicker than him because he was so good he felt _really_ annoyed when they couldn't satisfy him. And now he is content just holding Blaine in his arms, letting him doze on his chest and not really caring about his own erection straining against his underwear.

"Should we take it out?" Sebastian asks gently.

Blaine raises his head from Sebastian's chest, blinking up at him with a serious, thoughtful expression, as if the answer would change the course of history. Sebastian smiles at him.

"In our room, okay? Carry me there; I'm not sure I can walk. If we meet anyone just tell them I have a fever or something."

Some days Sebastian is pretty sure he would carry Blaine to the top of the fucking Mount Everest if he asked him to.

Today is definitely one of these days.

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but basically you wanted to _punish_ me." Blaine makes air quotes when he says the word 'punish', his lips curled into a smile that is maybe a bit too sweetly fond considering what they are talking about. "With the toys. Then you realized it isn't exactly a punishment for me. So now you are doing a Lysistrata ploy or whatever – and I can't believe _you_ of all people would, no, _could_ do something like this – and you don't want to have sex until I stop flirting with others. But this is a punishment for you too! _Come on, _Sebastian! The last time you had an orgasm was when you came in me in that closet before the first toy."

"Actually it was this morning in the shower," Sebastian corrects him, closing his French book with an annoyed sigh and putting it on his bedside table. "I have hands."

Blaine rolls his eyes, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"But you don't have to resort to your hands when you have a gorgeous boyfriend like me with an ass sculptured by angels and the prettiest cock ever!" Blaine blushes a little when Sebastian cocks his head in amusement. "Well, your words." Blaine adds quickly, shrugging.

Sebastian allows himself a small smile as he climbs out of the bed. He walks to their table leisurely, eyes raking over their textbooks, two empty cups sitting next to each other, a novel Blaine borrowed from the school library because _You said you would like to read an adventure story in the nineteenth century and this is in French but hey, that's not a problem for you._

"You know, Sebastian…" Blaine starts, and Sebastian stiffens because _that_ tone – saccharine sweet and shamelessly naughty at the same time – is one of Sebastian's (generally few but embarrassingly many when it comes to Blaine) weaknesses and his boyfriend is perfectly aware of this. "I don't even remember how _you_ feel inside me. I used to think it's one of the best things in this world to feel my ass stretched around your cock." Sebastian bites into his lip to stifle a whimper, his body tensing as he feels Blaine's arms wrap around him from behind, fingers splayed over his heart – he wouldn't be surprised if Blaine could feel his heartbeat quickening under the thin shirt he is wearing. "But _now_ I'm not sure… maybe it's just time making memories fonder or something." Sebastian snorts because they both know how ridiculous _that_ is. "Maybe I could bend over for any of the Warblers and it would feel exactly the same…"

_Fucking hell._

He has Blaine writhing under the weight of his body a minute later, trying to pull Sebastian's shirt off with shaking fingers, but Sebastian shakes his head; who the fuck cares about Sebastian's _shirt_ when Blaine isn't even ready for him yet?

Except Blaine _is_ ready. Sebastian's eyes widen as Blaine's thighs fell open for him and he isn't sure whether Blaine used his fingers or one of the toys, but his hole is already stretched open and flexing invitingly. Blaine's lips are tugged into a smug grin.

"You are full of surprises, fuck." Sebastian laughs, mouth dry and cock _aching_ with need.

"I want to be full of something else," Blaine quips, trying to bat his eyelashes seductively but he bursts into laughing a moment later at the ridiculousness of his words.

"Your lame puns are…" Sebastian begins, planning to say something witty, but then Blaine hooks his strong legs around his waist and takes Sebastian's erection into his hands and Sebastian feels his brain short-circuit. "Lame."

Blaine raises a mockingly impressed eyebrow, but before he could say anything Sebastian covers Blaine's fingers around his dick with his own hand and shifts and pushes until just the head of his dick is pressed into Blaine's hole. He can't stop the groan that falls from his lips as Blaine's eyes flutter closed and he turns his head to the side, his dark curls a sharp contrast against the white pillow.

"Are you not too sensitive now? Should I use lube to…"

Blaine tilts his hips up and pulls Sebastian closer with his legs, heels digging into Sebastian's back and Sebastian _lets go_; sinking without hesitation into Blaine, feeling Blaine yield around him, yield _for_ him until he is balls deep inside.

"I want to stay like this, baby," Sebastian grits out, feeling desperate – though he isn't exactly sure for _what_ he _knows_ it's something more than just a meaningless orgasm. "I want everyone to see us like this." Blaine gasps in shock and his ass clenches around Sebastian at the words, drawing a small sound of pleasure from him. Sebastian grabs Blaine's thighs and spreads him open even more before he starts to fuck into him, his movements strong and sure but still a bit careful. "If I could… I would always be in you, I would make you sit on my dick during lessons and during meetings, show everyone how _needy_ you are for me to fill you up, to make you _mine_."

Blaine's arms shake around his neck as he clings to Sebastian, Sebastian's hips snapping hard and fast now, not holding back at all; every thrust rocks Blaine's body forward on the sheets and makes him moan for more every time Sebastian's cock finds the bundle of nerves inside him that makes his eyes glaze over in pleasure.

"Let me give you a hickey," Sebastian asks, fucking _begs_; when he has Blaine in his arms like this it's like he is stripped off of all his pride and dignity. He slows his thrusts a little to be able to speak, but he can't bring himself to completely leave Blaine's slick, welcoming heat. "You said your family is away for two weeks, it will fade by the time they come back… I want the other guys to see it, to know who you belong to…"

Blaine nods tentatively, but then he becomes frantic as his hands move to pull Sebastian's head down to his neck. Sebastian's teeth sink greedily into the smooth skin and Blaine groans in pain, his legs drawing Sebastian even more into his body.

"I'm yours, okay?" Blaine's fingers tug at Sebastian's hair, his cock jerking between their stomachs, his come covering their chests and Sebastian closes his eyes in pleasure when Blaine clenches around him, his lips still pressed against Blaine's neck. He starts to slip out of Blaine but Blaine shakes his head, his legs tightening around Sebastian's waist, keeping him there. When he looks up at Sebastian his expression is blissful and fucked out yet also serious and gentle all at the same time, his afterglow making his voice weak but still there is this unshakable _certainty_ in his tone. "And you are mine."

It's embarrassing and maybe a bit frightening, but those four little words are what finally push Sebastian over the edge. Before his vision blackens as his orgasm crashes into him he catches a glimpse of Blaine's delighted smile and he falls onto Blaine's body.

When his mind becomes clear enough to understand where he is he realizes his head is resting on Blaine's sweat-slicked chest, Blaine's fingers drawing small patterns on the nape of Sebastian's neck as he hums softly a few lines from a cheesy pop song popular a few years ago Sebastian no longer remembers the title of.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Sebastian. It took me _months_ after our first date to agree to give my virginity to you even though I have never seen anyone so attractive in my whole life, even though I have been waiting for a boy I could be with since I realized I'm into boys. I can't just have sex with someone without trust and feelings, no matter how much they may flirt with me. And you know this too."

"I know," Sebastian agrees, raising his head to admire his hickey on Blaine's neck, his touch feather-light as his fingertips tease the outline of his _mark_. "I just don't like that they don't _respect_ that you are mine. It's… kind of insulting, you know? That they think they can flirt with you and you flirt back even though you are my boyfriend, it's like they think I'm a meek pushover or something… They all think the sun shines out of your ass and everything and it kind of makes me feel proud that they are so envious, but still… Like don't you feel annoyed when the Warblers win and the others go to their parents or whatever and are like 'Look, look, am I not awesome?' and it's like _no_, you idiot, you were just dancing in the back, the reason we won was only me and Blaine and…" Blaine smacks the side of his head and Sebastian growls in indignation.

"Every Warbler has the right to be proud of our victory, they _all_ matter!" Sebastian is pretty sure he has heard this more times from Blaine than the words 'I want to have sex with you' and isn't this rather sad? "And what are you even saying? That I'm… I'm some _trophy _or what?"

Sebastian leans down to kiss Blaine's pout away and Blaine kisses back after a heartbeat so Sebastian knows he isn't _too_ mad at him.

"You know that's not how it is," Sebastian murmurs into Blaine's parted mouth.

"Actually, I have a lot more reasons to worry about _you_ straying, considering your history of having one night stands, not even caring if the men are already in a relationship…" Blaine says sullenly, just the smallest bit of uncertainty and worry behind his glare.

"I would never go back to those nobodies," Sebastian coos, pressing a quick peck to Blaine's nose and Blaine smiles at that, half-annoyed, half-happy. "You are the best thing in this whole stupid place." And because maybe this sounds way too sentimental he quickly adds, fingers finding Blaine's fucked open hole and slipping one finger carefully inside, knowing Blaine is oversensitive. His breath hitches as he feels how wet Blaine is inside from the lube and Sebastian's come. "And I can't do it bareback with strangers. Or oral. Or stick toys up their ass."

Blaine rolls his eyes, but he doesn't take offense; he probably knows what Sebastian truly means.

"Is that also a, um, marking thing?" Blaine asks, flinching slightly and Sebastian pulls his finger out with a soft _Sorry_ murmured into Blaine's curls. "Because it's hot as fuck, sure. But there _are_ limits. Like… no peeing on me, okay? I know cats do that to show other cats what is their territory and what belongs to them or whatever, but I'm just not into watersports."

"No peeing on you," Sebastian promises, and he is pretty sure Blaine's smile – soft and small but filled to the brim with honest affection – mirrors perfectly the one on Sebastian's face.


End file.
